A Família Itou
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Quando Kotonoha e Makoto se beijam na frente de Sekai e ela sai correndo, ele começa a meditar sobre isso e sobre tudo o que fez. Conseguirá Makoto evitar a tragédia que se aproxima ? Ou tudo vai terminar em um sangrento desfecho ? - TRADUÇÃO
1. Uma noite de meditação

**N/A:** Esta fic que vou escrever é uma continuação direta do episódio 12 de School Days, porque eu adoro o anime, mas não gostei muito do final e decidi escrever esta fanfic, o que implica em uma mudança no desfecho do anime, colocando, no fim, um Makoto mais reflexivo, responsável, e que tenha mais certeza sobre os seus sentimentos, e que consiga remediar todo o dano que causou. A fic começa depois que Makoto e Kotonoha se beijam na frente de Sekai e ela vai embora da casa de Makoto. Depois Kotokoha vai para casa, e ele põe-se a pensar naquilo que fez.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Scholl Days, evidentemente, não me pertence, e sim a 0verflow e ao estúdio TNK. Poisto esta fic apenas por difersão e entretenimento, e sem nenhuma intenção de lucrar algo com isso.

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "La Familia Itou", de konohaepicwriter. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

 **AVISO:** Você odeia muito o personagem Makoto Itou e/ou a personagem Sekai Saionji ? Eu sei que ambos são dois personagens muito odiados do anime School Days... se for o caso, lhe aconselho a não ler esta longfic, já que ambos são os protagonistas dela. Por outro lado, se você não tiver maiores problemas com isso, seja bem-vindo, e espero que goste da fic.

* * *

 **A FAMÍLIA ITOU**

 _ **Capítulo 1: Uma noite de meditação**_

Kotonoha acabou de ir para casa. Nós conversamos sobre muitas coisas antes de chegarmos, embora eu não estivesse prestando atenção. Minha mente está bem longe daqui, eu só estou pensando em duas coisas durante todo o tempo em que ela esteve aqui. Eu simplesmente a mandei embora para sua casa e depois disso vesti a roupa de dormir e me deitei na cama, para ver se consigo descansar um pouco.

Eu sabia, eu não consigo dormir. Essas duas coisas nas quais estive pensando estão rondando a minha mente, e não consigo tirá-las da cabeça:

A primeira é quanto ao que fiz quando Sekai chegou à minha casa e começou a me reivindicar o motivo pelo qual Kotonoha estava lá. Mas isso não me preocuparia tanto se não fosse pelo que veio a seguir. Ainda me lembro do que Kotonoha e Sekai diziam à minha frente:

\- O que Katsura-san está fazendo aqui na sua casa ? - perguntou Sekai, com a expressão mais furiosa que eu já vira.

\- Pare se se meter com Makoto e vá embora, por favor, eu lhe peço - a mim, parecia que ela lhe suplicava.

O fato é que a situação ia de mal a pior, e eu, que queria consertar as coisas, achava que o melhor seria falar com as duas separadamente, devido ao fato de eu ser a raziz do problema. Mas, na verdade, com tudo o que eu fiz, acho que a sorte não está exatamente do meu lado, agora.

Eu estava prestes a falar e ver de que modo resolver isso, mas Kotonoha adiantou-se a mim.

\- É você quem não deveria estar aqui, afinal foi você quem seduziu Makoto-kun desde o princípio - disse Kotonoha.

Eu fiquei atônito, nunca tinha ouvido Kotonoha falar desse modo tão frio. Tanto que eu talvez tenha me sentido mal por Sekai, e, além do mais, estava decepcionado com o que ela tinha lhe dito.

\- Você fez isso para que eu terminasse com Makoto-kun - Kotonoha continuou a falar.

\- Você está enganada - replicou Sekai - Nós amamos um ao outro, os nossos sentimentos são mútuos - respondeu Sekai, com o rosto apático.

\- Isso é o que você gostaria de acreditar, não ? - respondeu Kotonoha.

Sekai olhou para mim, e eu apenas desviei o meu olhar do dela. Para falar e verdade, naquele momento eu não tinha certeza de nada, nem mesmo se amava Kotonoha. Simplesmente levei-a até a sua casa porque sentia remorso e até pena dela, e, com toda a pressão que elas estavam me fazendo, naquele momento era só o que eu podia fazer. Eu não sabia o que dizer, nem como responder à afirmação de Sekai.

\- Provavelmente você pediu ajuda a Kiyoura - disse Kotonoha.

\- O que tem Setsuna ? - perguntou Sekai.

\- Entendo, você nunca ficou sabendo, Saionji - disse ela, como se soubesse bastante.

\- De quê ? - ela continuou perguntando.

\- Kiyoura também gostava de Makoto-kun - ela respondeu. Sekai foi totalmente surpreendida - Ela não fez isso para que eu desistisse, mas na verdade era assim que ela se sentia - disse Kotonoha, talvez lembrando-se de quando Kiyoura me beijou.

\- Não diga bobagens, Setsuna é a minha melhor amiga - disse Sekai, com muita convicção.

\- Embora não pareça, eu sou muito generosa e perdôo-lhe por tudo o que você fez - disse Kotonoha, começando a olhar para mim.

Eu fiquei surpresa com o que ela disse. Para falar a verdade, eu acho que ela estava mentindo, pois não estava falando como a típica Kotonoha que eu e Sekai conhecíamos. Em seguida, ela continuou a falar:

\- Saionji, você mesma disse que Makoto-kun me amava de verdade - ela continuou - Por isso, também achei que tinha de me importar com os sentimentos de Makoto-kun.

\- Por que você diz isso agora ? - perguntou Sekai, muito triste.

\- Agora percebi que Makoto-kun esteve me esperando este tempo todo - terminou Kotonoha.

Sinceramente, agora percebo que algo de muito errado está acontecendo com Kotonoha. Eu realmente não estava esperando e ninguém poderia esperar o que aconteceu. A única coisa que eu tinha feito foi pisotear nos sentimentos dela e nos de Sekai apenas para me divertir. Ela estava simplesmente me dizendo para eu machucar Sekai, mas agora é que eu me dou conta disso. Mesmo assim, eu não a impedi de falar, eu não sabia o que tinha de fazer.

Ela me abraçou, se aproximou, me agarrou, e eu apenas disse:

\- Kotonoha ?

\- É por isso que você não vai mais me abandonar - ela ficou olhando nos meus olhos, e depois aproximou o rosto o bastante para me beijar, e eu cometi o meu pior erro até agora... beijá-la na frente de Sekai.

Depois disso, Sekai começou a falar, enquanto olhava, horrorizada: "Parem, por favor, eu imploro, por favor, parem !", e depois gritou e saiu correndo.

Eu, enquanto beijava Kotonoha, só conseguia pensar em Sekai e na cara com a qual ela deveria estar. Só o fato de ouvi-la me fazia imaginar o seu rosto, a coisa mais triste que já passou pela minha cabeça. Eu tentava beijar Kotonoha mais apaixonadamente para silenciar a minha consciência e a minha mente, mas isso só fazia com que eu me sentisse pior.

Embora essa seja a primeira coisa que não me deixa dormir, vem algo que me preocupa ainda mais.

Depois que Sekai foi embora, eu estava na cozinha terminando de limpar a bagunça feita por ela, ao jogar a comida no chão. Depois disso voltei para falar com Kotonoha, ela estava estranha. Eu a vi deixar algo rapidamente no sofá, lembrei-me de que o meu celular estava por ali; parece que foi isso o que ela pegou, eu não me preocupei com isso. Em seguida, vieram ver Kotonoha e ela foi embora. Eu me lembrei de que ela tinha pegado o meu celular, e comecei a verificá-lo. Percebi que ela apagou algumas fotos que eu tinha, algumas eram dela e de Sekai, que estavam juntas quando se encontraram pela primeira vez, e outras eram fotos de Sekai, que eu tinha tirado antes de saber que ela gostava de mim. Eu tirei-as para importuná-la, porque, ao que tudo indicava, ela não gostava disso. Depois disso, vi duas coisas que, curiosamente, me irritaram bastante, e, agora eu que penso nisso, fico mais irritado.

Primeiro, ela apagou a foto minha e de Sekai, quando estávamos dançando no festival escolar. Eu achava que já não me importava com isso, a essas alturas, mas agora vi que era muito importante para mim. E, segundo, ela enviou uma mensagem dizendo: "Kotonoha diz que conhece um médico para lhe ajudar com o fardo que você carrega em seu corpo".

Estou bastante irritado com isso, embora eu tivesse reclamado com Sekai por causa da gravidez. Eu sou o maior culpado.

Já são 4 da manhã. Agora está me dando um pouco de sono. Com tudo o que pensei, percebi imediatamente que fazer Kotonoha acreditar que eu a amo mais do que tudo foi um grave erro, por isso ela mudou para pior, e fazer Sekai acreditar que eu não a amo quando ela mais precisa de mim foi um erro ainda mais grave; com tudo isto, talvez eu tenha me dado conta de que o Sekai dizia era verdade. Talvez quem eu mais amo seja Sekai...

Eu preciso dormir. Amanhã será um longo dia. Não sei como vou dizer a Kotonoha, amanhã, que não gostei do que ela fez, e, além disso, e o mais importante, estar com Sekai, digo, falar com Sekai, para arrumar essa bagunça. Finalmente eu percebo que estou prestes a dormir.

Amanhã será um longo dia.

* * *

 **N/A:** Makoto pensou, durante essa desastrosa noite, em como conseguir melhorar tudo; não se preocupem, vou fazer com que este final seja feliz.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Continua no Capítulo 2.


	2. A decisão de Makoto

_**Capítulo 2: A decisão de Makoto**_

Acabo de me acordar, apesar de tudo. Estou com bastante sono, eu me levantei um pouco cedo. Obviamente é por causa da preocupação; de um jeito ou de outro, eu vou ao colégio, vou ver se falo com Kotonoha a respeito do que fizemos e do qual não gostei nada, além do celular.

Só espero que Sekai também vá às aulas, para poder pedir-lhe perdão. Além do mais, se eu falei com Kotonoha, Sekai também merece que eu esclareça o que está acontecendo, embora uma parte de mim nem sequer saiba o que eu sinto. Na verdade, eu nem mesmo sei me explicar, só o fato de pensar nisso me faz sentir mais cansado e culpado. Para ser sincero, em toda a minha vida eu não lembro de ter passado por algo tão difícil. É melhor eu fazer alguma coisa para almoçar hoje; de qualquer maneira, eu tenho algum tempo.

Bem, eu estou cozinhando um pouco de arroz, agora tenho de jogar algumas coisas no lixo... porque fico olhando para a comida que Sekai preparou ontem. De qualquer maneira, ontem eu só fiquei limpando a cozinha e depois a joguei fora e ponto, foi instintivo. Mas agora, depois de ontem à noite, eu olho e fico pensando que ela devia ter feito com muita vontade e esforço a comida, e, embora no chão, parecia um pouco apetitoso. Sem perceber, comecei a lembrar de quando Sekai e eu começamos a comer juntos, antes de conhecermos Kotonoha; ela me oferecera um dos seus sanduíches, e era tão delicioso, e eu me dou conta de que sinto saudade daqueles tempos. Eu era feliz pelo fato de uma garota me oferecer um pouco da sua comida, além do mais, essa garota era Sekai. Sei que na época eu não conhecia muitas garotas, mas até agora ela e Kotonoha foram aquelas com as quais eu passei os meus momentos mais felizes. E o mais estranho de tudo era que eu desfrutava tanto com Sekai, tanto quando nos conhecemos até como quando nos tornamos amigos, até quando comecei a me interessar por ela, e ambos confessamos o nosso amor. Mas por que digo "nosso" se eu disse a Kotonoha que a amava ? Não entendo porque eu fico assim nesses momentos.

Mesmo assim, de qualquer modo, naquela época eu ficava feliz por causa de alguns simples sanduíches, porque agora, quando ela fizera um grande jantar para nós dois, eu desprezei-a de um modo horrível. Eu realmente mudei. Eu me tornei uma pessoa tão má assim ? Não quero ser assim, machucando as pessoas importantes para mim, como Sekai, eu realmente queria voltar a ser o rapaz que eu era antes, ou até melhor.

Bem, por pensar tanto, eu só consegui fazer cozinhar arroz e levar um pouco de pão. Não pude fazer nada para beber, mas já estava tarde. Há um refrigerante na geladeira, não é muito saudável, mas eu não estou com cabeça para preparar um chá ou um suco. Acho que já está na hora de ir.

Estou no trem, talvez a única vantagem de ir tarde é não ter me encontrado com Kotonoha; não tenho muita vontade de ir junto com ela, de qualquer maneira.

Na sala de aula, está tudo mais calmo, conversei um pouco com Taisuke, já que assim a minha cabeça para de ficar pensando na mesma coisa. Inclusive lhe pedi para irmos almoçar juntos; antes, no começo do ano, eu almoçava com ele e com outros amigos meus, mas neste semestre comecei a almoçar com Sekai e andava com ela ou com Kotonoha, e parei de andar com os meus amigos homens. Ele me disse que Hikari o convidou para almoçarem. Desde que estive com Hikari e ela me deixou, ela tem estado mais decidida a ficar com ele. Só espero que consigam chegar a algo que não termine como eu, agora.

Bem, acho que vou comer sozinho. Durante as aulas, não prestei atenção a nada, só fiquei olhando para o assento vazio de Sekai. É tão nostálgico tê-la ao meu lado, nós trocávamos bilhetes, mandávamos mensagens em nossos celulares e conversávamos antes de começarem as aulas, era divertido... Sekai.

Vou sair para almoçar. Ahhhhh, chegou uma mensagem no meu celular, de quem será ? Mmmm. Ahhhhh ! É Sekai. Bem, talvez eu possa falar com ela. O que diz a mensagem:

" **Eu fui ao médico, vou à sua casa depois das aulas. Nós precisamos conversar"**

 **NÃO !** Talvez ela esteja pensando em se livrar do bebê, daquela vez foi isso o que eu dei a entender, mas Sekai achou que fosse devido à pressão, e agora talvez depois de ontem... não ! Tenho de aproveitar quando ela for à minha casa, talvez seja a última oportunidade de evitar que nós dois façamos algo do qual nos arrependamos. Meu filho pode não se defender por minha culpa, por minha indecisão, por meu egoísmo e por eu também ter machucado Sekai, porque ela é... para mim... Sekai é quem... eu amei mais do que ninguém, e verdade, de todas as garotas, de todas as moças com quem eu estive, Sekai foi quem sempre me aceitou e me amou, e estava feliz por ter um filho comigo, e estava feliz por estar ao meu lado. Mesmo quando todos me rejeitaram, mesmo quando me viu com Kotonoha em minha casa e eu a tratei tão mal, mesmo assim ela acreditava em meus sentimentos. Por isso é que ela é quem eu mais amo, até mesmo mais do que a Kotonoha.

\- Makoto-kun, vamos almoçar no terraço - Kotonoha me convidou de repente.

-... - na verdade, eu estou um pouco aborrecido com ela, mas não há nada demais em almoçar com ela. Além do mais, eu posso falar com ela, afinal eu a machuquei, e não tenho o direito de me irritar com ninguém.

\- Está bem, vamos - digo eu, não muito animado.

\- Sim ! - diz Kotonoha, muito feliz.

 _ **No terraço**_

\- Makoto-kun, você não quer um pouco do meu almoço ? - Kotonoha me pergunta, talvez percebendo que o meu almoço é o mais simples entre os três, Sekai, Kotonoha e eu. Era eu quem fazia os melhores almoços. Como vivo sozinho por muito tempo, aprendi a cozinhar, mas, bem, eu não estava com cabeça para cozinhar.

\- Não, obrigado, eu comi bastante no café da manhã, por isso não fiz grande coisa - eu menti, passei toda a manhã preparando apenas arroz.

\- Você quer um pouco de chá ? - ela perguntou.

\- Não, obrigado - eu respondi.

\- Por favor, beba um pouco - ela me pediu.

\- Está bem, já que você insiste - eu não queria fazê-la se sentir mal.

\- O que você achou ?

\- Está muito bom. Você realmente se esforçou, não foi ? - eu perguntei, pensando em Sekai e na sua comida.

\- Sim, a receita é da minha mãe, ela fazia para o meu pai.

\- É mesmo ? - eu perguntei, um pouco interessado.

\- Ehhh, Makoto-kun.

\- Sim ?

\- Eu tenho um iate do meu pai, e nós podemos passar o fim de semana nele, juntos.

\- Me desculpe, mas não, obrigado - eu não queria ir.

\- É mesmo, por quê ?

\- Eu tenho muitas coisas em que pensar e corrigir antes de começar a sair com alguém de novo - desta vez, eu fui sincero.

\- Entendo.

\- Sim.

\- Mas eu posso ir comer na sua casa e preparar a refeição.

Nesse momento eu fiquei bastante irritado. Eu me lembrei do que acontecera com Sekai e da noite de ontem, por isso reagi mal.

\- Eu não te disse que não posso ! - eu disse, talvez com irritação e quase gritando.

\- Makoto-kun.

\- Me desculpe, mas eu já lhe expliquei a minha razão. Não se preocupe, depois eu vou falar com você e consertar tudo com você.

\- Mas as coisas estão bem como estão.

\- Não, não estão.

\- Entendo.

\- Não se preocupe, depois eu vou falar com você.

A campainha tocou, eu voltei para a classe um pouco aliviado. Pelo menos fui honesto com Kotonoha, mas Sekai é mais o importante. Vou aproveitar esta oportunidade, irei para casa, e vou tomar a maior e mais importante decisão da minha vida: dizer-lhe que eu a amo de verdade e dizer-lhe que quero estar com ela e com o meu filho, desta vez, sim, para que talvez eu possa ter uma segunda oportunidade.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bem, ao que parece Makoto já se decidiu e vai falar com Sekai e consertar tudo, mas será que Makoto vai morrer ou vai ter uma oportunidade de revelar os seus sentimentos a Sekai ? Esperem pelo próximo capítulo da fic, este será um pouco mais longo do que os outros.

* * *

 **N/T:** Continua no Capítulo 3.


	3. Perdão e progresso

_**Capítulo 3: Perdão e progresso**_

\- Bem, entre, sente-se - eu disse a Sekai para entrar.

Eu conheço Sekai Saionji, a garota que me dei conta que amo mais do que outra pessoa, desde o início deste semestre. Eu já a tinha visto antes na minha turma, mas como não precisei falar com ela, eu nunca o fiz. Agora ela é a pessoa com quem eu mais quero e preciso falar. É curioso como Sekai, gradualmente, tornou-se alguém importante para mim neste curto espaço de tempo, mas preciso ver como alcançá-la, para que ela aceite o meu pedido de perdão.

\- E, você, como está ? - uma pergunta muito idiota, aliás, já que, depois de tudo isso, ela deve estar muito mal, mas, afinal, eu lhe disse para quebrar o gelo, por educação.

\- ... - foi só o que eu recebi como resposta.

\- Então você foi ao médico, como foi ? - eu conto os segundos silenciosos que se passam, para mim são praticamente eternos, eu nunca tinha passado por momentos tão desesperadores. Maldição, Makoto ! Fale as palavras, fale-as, você tem de fazer isso por ela, por você, pelo bebê... por nós.

\- Vou preparar um pouco de chá - eu digo a primeira coisa que me vem à cabeça, para ganhar um pouco de tempo e pensar, pois, com o sono e a pressão, eu não sei o que fazer. Talvez dizer-lhe "Eu te amo" não seja suficiente, eu acho, mas eu tenho de fazer algo.

\- Eu vou prepará-lo - disse ela, do modo mais frio e sério com o qual jamais tinha me falado.

Sekai vai à cozinha preparar o chá... eu vi Sekai de todas as maneiras possíveis: feliz, chorando contra a minha vontade, zangada, ruborizada, excitada, enfim, de muitas maneiras, mas eu jamais a vira com essa expressão tão sem emoções, séria e irritada; depois do que eu fiz a ela, eu mereço. Não importa, eu preciso falar e admitir, neste momento ela está preparando o chá, e não há tempo a perder, eu te amo, Sekai, e eu vou lhe dizer.

Meu celular começou a tocar no meu quarto, eu devia tê-lo deixado no meu bolso. Atendo-o ?... Não ! Isto é importante, pode ser Kotonoha; é evidente que Sekai vem em primeiro lugar. Pode ser minha mãe, eu deveria atender, mas posso retornar a ligação depois, além do mais ela não vai se incomodar tanto quando eu lhe explicar. Nada importa, nada, nada mais.

Eu me levanto e vou para a cozinha para ver o que Sekai está escrevendo ou fazendo no seu celular, o que será ? Bom, isso não importa, o que eu percebo é que ela também está olhando fixamente para a comida que fez para mim ontem mesmo, como eu; como eu mudei tanto. Mas acho que já sei o que dizer, e vou fazer isso. Eu me aproximo dela, e dirijo-lhe a palavra:

\- Então, você queria que nós comêssemos juntos ontem, não é ? - eu perguntei a Sekai, que ficou surpresa com a minha pergunta - Estou falando a verdade, a comida era realmente apetitosa, mas, como estava no chão, muito a contragosto eu tive de limpá-lo e jogar tudo na lixeira.

Sekai pôs algo no balcão da cozinha e continuou a me ouvir enquanto eu falava com ela.

\- E, quer saber de uma coisa, as suas habilidades culinárias são realmente importantes - eu acrescentei - Quer saber por quê ?

\- Por quê ? - perguntou ela, surpresa.

\- Para que o nosso filho cresça grande e forte, e diga aos seus amigos que sua mamãe cozinha muito bem, além de eu também dizer aos meus amigos o mesmo sobre você.

\- Makoto - diz Sekai nesse momento.

 **POV Sekai**

Por que Makoto está me dizendo isso ? Eu realmente escutei direito ? Pela primeira vez ele está chamando o bebê de nosso filho, ou seja, de nós dois, além disso ele também parece consternado pelo que aconteceu ontem. Mas eu não entendo, ontem ele e Katsura-san, além da mensagem que ele me mandou, o que está acontecendo ? Mas eu conheço Makoto-kun, e sei quando ele está falando com sinceridade, e agora, está, sim. É como quando eu o conheci, Mas quero escutar para saber o que ele tem a dizer. Obrigada, Makoto, por ter falado, agora tinha me atravessado a cabeça a idéia de ma... não, oh, meu Deus ! O que eu ia fazer ? Muito obrigada, Makoto.

 **POV Makoto**

\- Além do mais, as suas habilidades são muito boas - eu disse-lhe, sorrindo.

\- Makoto... - ela começou a soluçar e a olhar fixamente para mim, e, depois disso...

 **Boooom !**

Ela me acertou com força no estômago, um soco que me fez cair e me ajoelhar diante dela.

\- Makoto ! Por que você me fez esperar até agora para me falar ? Eu e seu filho passamos por coisas muito difíceis por sua culpa, eu até pensei que iria odiá-lo ou coisa pior.

\- Sekai, se você me odeia, se for o caso, eu não a culpo, talvez eu seja o pior tipo de pessoa que existe - diante disso, eu não pude agüentar mais, e começaram a escorrer lágrimas dos meus olhos - Pedir para desfazer-se do meu filho, e pior ainda, pedir isso à sua mãe, e, o pior de tudo, fazer coisas tão horríveis à pessoa a quem eu mais amei até agora em toda a minha vida, como o que fiz com Kotonoha e com as outras garotas, então realmente eu mereço que você me odeie e que não me perdoe - eu disse, chorando.

\- Makoto ! - ela me disse, chorando, me abraçou e me levantou no chão.

\- Sekai, eu te amo ! - finalmente consegui.

\- Makoto, eu também te amo, e só por isso eu vou te perdoar ! - ela me disse, emocionada e feliz como eu eu nunca a tinha visto.

\- Muito bem ! Agora prepare-se - eu avisei.

\- Para quê ? - ela me perguntou.

\- Bem, eu tenho de compensá-la, eu vou preparar o jantar hoje. De qualquer modo, eu estou em débito para com você. Além do mais, não vou jogar a comida no chão - eu sorri para ela.

\- Seu tolo ! - disse ela, em tom de brincadeira.

Ela se sentou e eu comecei a preparar uma refeição para nós dois. Bem, eu consegui ! O problema que eu mesmo comecei e o que é mais importante de se resolver. Enquanto preparamos tudo, eu vejo-a sentada em minha mesa, ela parece tão feliz tocando em seu ventre, pensando em nosso filho. Estou tão feliz por ela ter me perdoado. De agora em diante, entendo que temos de tratar de nossos problemas juntos, agora somos dois. Mesmo assim, sinto que agora tenho alguém ao meu lado para poder seguir em frente, embora ela também precise de mim.

 **POV Sekai**

Tenho de admitir que eu jamais havia me sentido tão feliz antes. Makoto está finalmente assumindo a responsabilidade, talvez eu tenha um pouco de culpa por tê-lo pressionado tanto naquela ocasião, quando eu contei a ele que estava grávida, afinal, como ele disse, nós somos estudantes, então não vai ser fácil, mas parece que ele quer seguir em frente, e, com essa vontade, nós conseguiremos, juntos. Além disso, eu evito fazer algo do qual talvez fosse me arrepender pelo resto da vida. Acho que escolhi bem, por isso estou grata e vou perdoá-lo.

 **POV Makoto**

Nós terminamos de comer agora, o jantar foi muito bom, melhor do que o meu almoço com Kotonoha. Nós conversamos e rimos exatamente como antes, só nos divertíamos, mas agora tenho de tratar de um assunto sério com Sekai.

\- Bem, Sekai, nós agora precisamos falar sobre um assunto importante.

\- Está bem, mas sobre o quê ?

\- Sobre o que nós vamos fazer a partir de agora.

\- MMM. É isso o que você tem em mente ? - ela me perguntou.

\- Em primeiro lugar, nós temos de ir a um médico - obviamente, essa é a primeira providência, afinal o bebê é prioridade.

\- Ehhhh - ela exclamou, com uma expressão preocupada e triste, algo que eu achei estranho.

\- É para descobrir se ele é saudável, e, além disso, há quanto tempo você está grávida - eu expliquei, para que ela se tranqüilizasse.

\- Ah, entendo. Me desculpe, é que eu pensei que você ainda estava com aquela idéia que teve há algum tempo - disse ela, aliviada.

\- Não, nada disso, eu nunca vou voltar a pensar nisso - sinceramente, eu não ia pensar nisso outra vez.

\- Mas acho que você também tem de me explicar uma coisa, Makoto.

\- Sim, eu vou contar tudo.

\- Mas o que eu mais quero saber é sobre Katsura-san.

\- Está bem, eu vou dizer tudo. Mas, depois disso, há outra coisa que, depois de ir ao médico, eu quero que nós façamos.

\- O quê ?

\- Eu prometi a Kotonoha que iria falar com ela depois.

\- Makoto, não vá fazer isso de novo - ela me disse, zangada.

\- NÃO ! É que tudo começou mal porque eu não contei a Kotonoha, como você disse que devíamos ter feito.

\- Bem, você tem razão - ela concordou.

\- Não seria bom deixar isso pela metade, inacabado.

\- Você tem razão. Acho que eu tenho de ir para casa.

\- Eu lhe acompanho. Além do mais, já está um pouco tarde - disse eu, carinhosamente.

\- Não é necessário, eu posso ir sozinha.

\- Não, além disso é para me assegurar de que você e o bebê estejam bem - disse eu, querendo acompanhá-la.

Depois de deixá-la em casa, eu beijei-a e abracei-a, e fiz algo que me fez sentir muito bem sobre o seu... ventre, onde estava o nosso filho, e sussurrei-lhe ao ouvido:

\- Eu te amo mais do que tudo.

\- Eu também, Makoto.

\- Ou melhor, amo os dois mais do que tudo.

\- Nós três nos amamos muito.

Depois disso, ela entrou em sua casa, muito feliz, e eu também voltei para a minha casa, muito mais despreocupado e feliz do que nunca. Finalmente estou tomando decisões acertadas, mas isso é apenas o começo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bem, Makoto já resolveu o mais importante, o que tem a ver como seu filho e com Sekai. A situação vai melhorando por ora, embora eles ainda tenham de falar com Kotonoha, e isso não vai ser nada fácil. Vou fazer com que este capítulos esteja cheio de situações desconfortáveis para esquentar o ambiente, embora tudo vá acabar bem. Espero que vocês gostem da história assim como eu, ao escrevê-la.

* * *

 **N/T:** Continua no Capítulo 4.


End file.
